Maximum RideTogether we're Stronger
by Echo Of Insanity
Summary: After book 4. The voice tells max that the flock is going to be working on its relationships...huh? a new bigger flock,more skills,more power, Fax and Iggyxoc. What more could u ask for? READ AND REVIEW! my first fanfic!
1. Freedom

A/n hey people! This is my first fanfic! Constructive criticism is welcome! Please be nice though its my birthday on Monday! (16th March) and **THE NEW MAXIMUM RIDE BOOK IS COMING OUT ON PADDYS DAY THE DAY AFTER MY BIRTHDAY!!!!** Yaaaaayyyy! Can't wait! 4 days to go! Well that's it people except READ AND REVIEW! I don't mind if you don't I'll continue anyway…but just to show me u care press the button! You know you want to!!!!!

Disclaimer: although it pains me to say it I do not own Maximum ride or the original characters…James Paterson does…and he deserves them! I do however, own my flock and the plot for this story.

Chapter 1: Freedom

Oh thank God. We were flying again. Away from that school the big-wig people had built for us even though we had flown out of their hush-hush meting. I do believe we left the impression of "nope!" behind us.

Whatever. I was flying again and I couldn't stay mad for long with the uplifting joy that comes from swooping, soaring, and wheeling through the air.

Yep you can believe that one word, two syllables and one, two, three-six letters! Flying, fly-ing, f-l-y-i-n-g.

Up in the air and not in a plane. We got wings.

I'm gonna jump to conclusions here and guess that your all educated,smart,book-learned people(not like us) and you can catch on to everything 'cause I'm really kinda tired of the whole "I'm Max and I'm a birdgirl" thing .

If you don't catch on to everything or anything, go read the first book, actually read the series then come back to this…

See! Now everything makes sense!

So anyway.

The voice hadn't imparted any unnecessary knowledge so I just continued on,heading in the direction of the co-ordinates it had given me.

But that would be too easy right?

A/n: horrible? Dreadful? Good? I don't care just tell me! Virtual Dr. Martinez's cookies for all! My first story so help me if you can!

Thanks ppl!

S'laters!!!!

Xxx xox xxX


	2. Attack

**Chapter 2-Attack:**

**Disclaimer: Why must I say it? It burns! I don't own maximum ride or the original flock. James Patterson does. I do however own my flock and the plot of this story.**

**A/n: the faxness is coming! I promise. And sorry if the chapters are a bit short. Actual maximum Ride chapters are short too!**

**Read and Review! **

**On with the story… **

"Just peachy, perfect!" I thought. I was in a really bad mood now.

Iggy cackled manically. I turned just in time to see the biggest damn bomb you ever did see sail into the midst of the flyboys.

Gazzy Cheered and then shouted "Duck!" almost as an afterthought.

My last thought was "Oh crap" before I tucked my wings in and dropped like a stone.

50 feet down and 40 across I stared at Iggy. "Wasted effort Max, stare at the blind guy". Turning my attentions back to him I saw his eyes shine as his sightless eyes gazed at what he could only guess my expression was. His hands came up, like the conductor of an orchestra.

"One, two, three!" he said happily. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This was one of Iggy's greater creations and the blast knocked us another twenty feet. The Gasman added two more bombs to the explosion, producing two smaller, but just as powerful explosions. The blast finished off the remaining flyboys which had survived Iggy's nuclear holocaust.

We all stared at the terrible twins who were slapping each other high fives.

"Woa"said Nudge"Iggy, Gazzy that was like huge." A blissfully short sentence from Nudge.

"Amazing" agreed Angel.

"You guys are almost getting as scary as Angel" chipped in Total, from in Iggy's backpack. Which cause aforementioned bird-girl to break into fits of giggles.

, Dark and Silent slapped them high fives. (If you guessed Fang then you just won the grand prize of…Nothing! Congratulations!)

"We try" said Gazzy, shrugging his shoulders. Iggy gave a little bow.

"All in the days work of two evil geniuses'". They slapped each other another high five.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes Iggy."He laughed and then we were off again.

**A/n I know these are really short just bare with me people! Thanks too everyone who reads this and a big "I love you!" to all who review. You inspire me people! I can't do it without you! **

**S'laters Peoples!!! **

**-Echo xox xXx xox**


	3. The Voice and its Advice

**Chapter 4-The Voice and its Advice**

**A/n: Woo! My official birthday! I'm 15! And I got a B in my Irish exam! And an A in History! Woo me! (Ha-ha that's that dating website that's always advertised…n'anyways) Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! I'm Irish and I've never been to the parade…how sad is that? **

**The long awaited relationship-----a lil bit of Fax for ya'! **

**Disclaimer: Hellooo? Fan-fiction? I do not own maximum ride or the original characters! James Patterson does. I do own my flock and the plot.**

**On with the story!**

Luckily we were over Arizona so we dropped into my mom who had rushed home as soon as we took off. Of course there were hugs, chocolate chip cookies, hugs and…..more cookies. I would never take my mom for granted.

"**Your co-ordinates, Max." **The voice reminded me.

"Oh yeah". I replied.

We left the flock there and Fang and I took off to scout for remaining flyboys and to check out the voices co-ordinates which were only 80 miles away.

There were no flyboys around that we could see so on to step number 2. As we were flying I wondered what was so special out here in the sparse brush and Sandstone Mountains that the Voice wanted me to see.

"**It is special Max"** the Voice said.

"Speak of the devil, hello Voice; wanna tell me why you're sending me here?" I didn't expect an answer-the Voice never answered a direct question. It will never stop surprising me though

"**You're here to work on your relationships Max," it told me" with a good relationship** **there is no confusion, no holding you back thus helping you save the world." **

"How do relationships help me save the world?!" The voice never displayed emotion but I swear I heard it chuckle.

"**Trust me Max it will all work out and you'll see." **

I couldn't question it anymore because we had arrived at our destination: a cave set into the sandstone cliff. It brought me back to the last time Fang and I were in a cave alone. I pushed the thought away.

"It wants us to go in there." I didn't look at Fang.

"Ok. "He replied calmly.

"Voice?" I thought/asked.

"**Stay here for the night Maximum" **I blinked at my full name**." It will all become clear soon."**

We coasted lower in ever diminishing circles and landed in the cave. It was warm and dry and open to the sky which was growing darker every second, stars twinkling on the outskirts of the suns feeble rays of light. It was quickly night.

"We should start a fire." Fang said. I nodded. I guess he was remembering the last time too.

A half an hour later we were eating pot noodles and ravioli. Mom had given us some food for our little expedition. I sat down, with my back against the cavern wall. Fang came to sit next to me.

I froze.

Déjà vu. This was exactly like last time. I tensed and swallowed not looking at him.

"Max."He said. I didn't look up." you're remembering." It wasn't a question it was a fact. He knew. Crap.

Major understatement.

"Max?" He said again. This time I looked up. Wrong decision. I couldn't look away. His eyes were like black holes, sucking me in.

"Max, I…"He never finished. He leaned over and took my hand in his scarred and calloused hand. It felt surprisingly ,NO,**NO,****NO!** But I couldn't do anything. I was just frozen.

He leaned in.

"**Relationships Max." **The Voice chimed in. This was not happening.

He leaned in farther.

Our faces were inches apart. My heart was pounding and my eyes I knew were wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

Farther.

To kiss me?

A/n: Cliffy!!!! Ooh I know I'm evil! Read and review and there shall be more Fax.

I can make it happen!

Fly on,

S'later ppl!!!

Xox xXx xoX


	4. Could there be anUs?

**Chapter 4-Could there be an…Us? **

**A/n: Happy St. Patrick's Day! La fheile Pagraig duit! The Maximum ride book is coming out today! Squeal!!!!!! But I couldn't go to the shops coz I had to help gardening…:-P / ;-(.**

**In anyways….the chapter you've all been waiting for! (Well one of them.) **

**I give you…**

**Drum roll please… dum dum dum-da-dum! Dun-duuuun!**

**FAX!!!!!!**

_Previous chapter_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_*Our faces were inches apart._

_He leaned in farther…_

_To kiss me?*_

In a heartbeat I knew the answer to my own question. I held my hand in front of his face, just inches away from mine.

As if he could sense it his raven eyes flickered open and he drew back an inch or two.

"Stop" I half whispered, half gasped.

"What?" He asked a note of irritation in his voice. I glanced up. His jaw was clenched and he was grinding his teeth and watching me with tight eyes.

"I'm not sure about this" I whispered" I mean, you're my brother and my bes…." He interrupted me.

"What are you afraid of?" He breathed.  
"If we went with this" I said and I saw a flicker of anticipation flash through his eyes "If we went with this" I continued, stronger now" And it ended badly." I heard him hiss in a breath and I risked a look at his face. I felt guilty but went on. "If it ended badly, we would never be able to just be us again, best friends, always one-upping the other. It would never be the same." I stared into his midnight eyes where the reflection of the firelight danced around his pupils. I was looking for answers but if they were any they evaded me as I was lost in the dark pools that were my best friend's eyes. Did I want something more than friendship? I would have to look into my own self for that question, until then I tried to convey the fear at what he was suggesting, of what I was considering ; and longing. Longing to just see where it took us, knowing there was a big chance it would turn out right…or wrong. Nothing ever came out right for us why should it start now? That was the fear; of losing the easy friendship between us.

Like I said: fear and unbearable longing. You know what? I think he saw it.

"You know it would never be the same again, not after everything that's happened." He pointed out. I sat there stunned as I realized he was right. His logic sometimes astounds even me.

He watched the expression on my face and grinned. The cave was suddenly illuminated by sunshine. Or that's how it seemed to me. Anyway, he knew I knew he was right.

But it was time to open up. I know the invincible Maximum Ride getting all mushy with hearts and flowers and emotions? I didn't like a second of it people but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"You know what makes me so unsure?" I said almost to myself.  
The grin was suddenly gone and he waited to hear what I had to say.

"Remember the eh- valium? I asked hesitantly, a pained expression on my face. He nodded slowly and a smug smile replaced the grin.

"You looove me" He teased.  
"Shut. Up! "I growled, swatting at his face but he dodged, laughing and holding his hands up in surrender.

I could read him so well that I knew he was wondering what valium had to do with being scared. Embarrassing -sure but scary? Not so much.

"Well you had been kis- doing stuff" I stumbled over the word kiss and winced. Fangs eyes grew tighter." And I realized that you never said the whole mushy stuff back to me you know? And if I did have feelings for you I wouldn't be able to admit them to myself never mind you…God! I was turning into Nudge! I was almost glad Fang cut me off, stopping my confession by placing one finger gently over my lips. I raised my eyes slowly sure that Fang was furious with me. That boy just keeps surprising me!

Lets just say he wasn't furious not even angry, hell a better description would be gloriously triumphant! He was smiling big-I mean were talking way big. In my experience the words "big smile" and "Fang" generally do not mix so this must be good.

Then he spoke…

**A/n: Cliffy! Why is Fang so happy? What is Max trying to confess? Is she about to realize that there ….could be an us? Tune in tomorrow to find out!**

**Happy Paddy's day again! **

**Read and Review!**

**S'laters!**

**Fly on,**

**Echo**

**Xxx xox xxX**


	5. True Love

**Chapter 5- True Love**

**Hey people! I still haven't got the new maxride book*frown* but I will! Have no fear the faxness is here!!!!! **

**But first… a big thank you to… *deep breath* (prepare for nudge)…**

**Pounce girl-Thank you!**

**Chibi ookami- You think I'm awesome? And you put me in your favorite author list? I know I'm great but this is just too much…**

**Maximum Baudelaire- (--------------) There is your nothingness!!!!**

**Dallascowboysncountrymusicfan- wow that's a mouthful…the three words are coming!**

**Evilhunterperson- Thank you for your advice, I'll try slow down I'm just so eager for the Fax!!!**

**Imagamebabe- loves the name and thanks.**

**Outsidejoke-Yeah I know I'm evil its what I do…no more cliffys for awhile.**

**Skyangel114- mucho of the thank yous!**

**Rose the packs fang- I LOVE YOUR NAME!**

**Tic-tac- I see the resemblance to Nemo (don't ask)**

**Sly- question mark? That's all you can come up with! Your were my first reviewer so I'll let you off this time.**

**Keep reviewing people your doing GREAT!!!!**

**Disclaimer: same as before ok?**

**On with the story!!!!!**

_* Previous chapter*_

_He was smiling big-I mean were talking way big. In my experience the words "big smile" and "Fang" generally do not mix so this must be good._

_Then he spoke… _

"You were worried because I never told you?" he shook his head incredulous." I thought you could read me better than that Max, hell I thought I couldn't ever keep a secret from you! Ok then I'll tell you now. Hearts and flowers and all the emotion you want. I don't care its just me and you."

I was stunned into an awed and… what was that? Was it happiness? Yes I realized I was happy to hear this. Christ I was exuberant! An awed and ecstatic silence followed my little realization. It hit me: I was in a stunned silence. If I was ecstatic now I would be over the moon about what came next.

"I love you Maximum Ride. I love you more then anything. More than the colour black." It was so unexpected that I grinned. That was really saying something. Gosh that was saying something huge! But did he just say what I thing he said, were my ears blocked up?…I must be dreaming…my face re-assumed its look of confusion and puzzlement. He sighed when he saw it.

"Max, how can I convince you, persuade you, prove it to you?" he was a hairsbreadth away from me now." How can I prove that I love you?" Leaning farther in he whispered" Let me prove it Max." His night sky eyes were closed now I could almost feels his lips on mine…

"No." I said, putting a hand on his chest. His eyes flew open hurt shown clearly in the darkness oh his irises.

"No" I whispered again. I couldn't stop the words, couldn't catch them, couldn't hold them in. They poured out just like my heart. 'Know what? I didn't give a h!

"I have to prove it to you Fang." And that's when I reached up, pressed my lips gently on his and kissed him.

He looked so surprised that I laughed.

"I love you Fang" I chuckled "I love you this much." I shook out my wings and he laughed as well. I folded my wings in, so full of happiness and stroked the side of his beautiful, perfect face. He took my wrist gently in his hand and stared down at our entwined fingers.

I reached up with my free hand and knotted it at the back of his head. Smirking slightly I reached up and planted myself firmly against him. Tilting my head I kissed him again. I would never ever run away again: who knew what I was missing! **(A/n: I did!)**

Ah his sinful lips. It should be illegal to be able to kiss this well. But whoever said that I played by the rules? It was like are lips were made for each other, fitting perfectly together, speaking a language of their own.

I loved it loved him and he loved me too! Ah bliss. My life clicked into place. A jigsaw now complete. Perfect.

The hand holding my wrist was now at my neck the other slid down me until it found the small of my back, pulling me even closer to him. Hey I didn't complain. My hand was on his chest and at the back of his head. When we finally broke apart after what felt like three lifetimes, we were both breathing hard and our eyes were shining. It hit me how much I loved him and I kissed the hand that was holding mine. He pulled me in closer and held me tight. My one thought was please don't let go. I could hear the triumph and affection in his voice.

"I love you" He murmured softly. I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing his voice speak those three little words that meant so much to me. My head was on his shoulder and I was curled up on his lap. It felt so right to be there in his arms. Fang's back was against the caves wall, one hand stroking my hair the other my back. His lips were next to my ear, he continued to whisper sending chills of pleasure down my spine with his unintentionally husky voice.

"I always have loved you, forever you know?" I hadn't and I glowed with this new information. He chuckled" When we went to rescue Angel and we ended up in cages it was you that made life bearable. Imagining that the flock was somewhere safe and that we were together and that…that you were mine" He was quiet up until this but now his voice grew stronger" Now you are mine." His arms tightened their grip around me and I turned my now tear streaked face toward his. Tears of joy.

"It was thinking about you that got me through Germany, in the dungeon" I said quietly.

"Oh Max", he gently wiped away my tears with his thumb and ran his lips over my eyelids and down my nose till he reached my lips. I kissed him back, hard. It was gentler, sweeter and shorter than the first. But I wouldn't be satisfied with that right. You bet I wasn't, hell no!

Grinning mischievously I rolled till I was flat on top of him. Reaching down I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and literally dragged him up by the front of his collar until I was kissing him again. I groaned with pleasure and happiness and everything in between. Fang grinned under my lips onslaught, sliding my hands under his head as he slid down till he was lying on the floor and I was on top of him. His hands were running over my wings and back, caressing them, pulling me closer. We couldn't get closer unless we…stop that thought right there Maximum, I told myself firmly, there are little kids reading this…maybe in a few years time…or not**.(A/n: bet you all now what she was thinking bout.)**

I hung on eagerly. I could have kissed him forever. When he tried to break away I moaned and dragged him back again. He wasn't getting away that easy. I guess I knew who the dominant one in our relationship was going to be. When I finally let him pull away he kissed my wrists and up my throat. I gasped. His lips travelled up my throat till they were under my ear.

"Your so strong Max" his voice was like a breeze blowing around my ear. I shivered enjoying the sensation." So strong and beautiful and fierce" **(A/n: virtual cookie to the first person who tells me who originally in the books said that quote) **Leaning against him a sudden chill made my teeth chatter and goose bumps break out on my arms. His arms surrounded me almost instantly and we scooted closer to the dying campfire. He was so warm. The stars were shining brightly as was the full moon. That plus the campfire guaranteed that I could see him perfectly. It also meant that I was a little tired and drowsy, you know with the whole goings on of the day? Let me tell you flying, fighting, seeing your real family again, flying to co-ordinates that_ the voice in your head_gave you, talking with said voice, declaring love and kissing with afore mentioned love of your life can really take it out of a girl. Or maybe that's just me. I leaned my head against his chest with his arms still wrapped around me.

"I love you Fang"

"I love you too Maximum Ride" He chuckled, as only Fang can chuckle and kissed my forehead. I snuggled closer.

"Don't ever go!" I mumbled sleepily. The orderly voice I was going for was lost in my tired murmurings.

"I won't." he promised.

I tightened my grip on him. I wasn't gonna ever let him go- not now not for no-one not ever.

**A/n: YAY!!!!! They're finally together!!!!!!! *fireworks* ah true love… Fang why couldn't you pick me!!! *sob* JK!!!! Max + Fang= Perfection!!!! **

**Review please! I know where you live!!! Just so you know this was originally 4 chapters! That's what I do for you ppl! Oh yeah, get down on your knees and worship me+my dedication…**

**Fly on,**

**S'laters!**

**-Echo**

Xxx xox xxX


	6. Just Hold Me

**Chapter 6- Just Hold Me **

**Disclaimer- must I keep doing this!? I don't own anything! Nada! Zip! Nothing! Except my flock and the plot of this story! OK!!!! Jeezum, some people have skulls as thick as….**

**A/n: IM BACK PEOPLE! With a vengeance! Thank you for all the worship, almighty author-ism and showerings of praise- and the virtual cookie goes to…**KatieetiaK .** Yes it was Ari that originally said that**

**Just want to have a little rant here people so bear with me… I had to go to mass today coz the archbishop came to do the mass when in the middle of religious drabbles I had an epiphany: how sexist is the catholic church! Women can't become priests or the pope or whatever; it really gets on my nerves the way there like: everyone is equal and then they pull that little stunt! Rant over**

**On with the fluff, the fax and most importantly, THE STORY!!! **

**Fang's POV**

She fell asleep instantly and I hugged her close. I couldn't believe it- she was mine. At last. She loved me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I fell asleep still smiling, still holding her. I couldn't bear to let her go now. T hat night I was the happiest guy in the world.

When I woke up she was sound asleep, her head resting on my chest. She stirred and mumbled in her sleep. "Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm here"

"I love you" Her eyes fluttered and I leant down to kiss her awake. Her eyes shot open then drifted shut again as her arms came around my neck. I pulled away with difficulty and rested my chin on her shoulder. 'Time to wake up sleeping beauty" I whispered. She shivered and blushed and the colour was like the sky as the sun arced across it bringing a new day or when the it was dipping below the horizon and the moon and stars were just waking up.

"I'm not sleeping beauty" She grumbled. Characteristically Max.

"No" I agreed "But you are beautiful" She sighed and I lightly brushed my lips over hers. She smiled her smile that makes me want to grin-which I hardly ever do, or jump for joy- which I rarely ever do, or skip around like a bloody ballerina which I promise you –I never EVER do. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I sighed , content to just sit here with her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close- could this day get any better?

**Max's POV**

He held me tight and I felt safe. Sleeping beauty! I chuckled. Then a thought I had earlier started niggling away at me at the back of my mind until I cracked.

"Fang?" Worry made my voice week. He turned and upon seeing my expression, kissed my forehead. That boy could read me like a book.

"What is it?"

He was just so incredibly sweet and concerned! This was the side of Fang that I hardly ever saw: his softer side and I loved it. I loved him right down to the last primary feather.

"What is it Max?" His voice dragged me out of my lovey-dovey trance. I blinked a few times and shook my head trying to clear it. I instantly remembered the need to feel worried.  
"What about the others? What about the rest of the flock?"

**Fang's POV**

I Laughed. "You're scared of what they think?" But she did look scared, petrified. **(A/n: I've loved that word ever since harry potter…)**

"Do you want to tell them?" I said gently.

"NO!!!!" She half screamed at me I chuckled and she tried to hit me but I bobbed out of the way. Snatching her wrist out of the air I gently laid our entwined fingers against my chest.

She still looked wide-eyed but she relaxed the moment our hands touched. Not wanting to upset her more I asked softly "what about Angel?" Now she laughed and it was my turn to be surprised.

"Angel knows I think" She said, music in her laughter. "I think she knew before I knew." She continued "It was at the football game in Texas when she told me." Her voice grew quiet with embarrassment.

"She told me not to worry that we were still having a good time, that I was gonna save the world, that we were meant to survive." She lowered her head her cheeks flushing pink "And that you still loved me…I guess she caught me shooting death glares at those stupid perky cheerleaders." Her blush grew into a deep crimson and I burst out laughing.

**Max's POV**

I glared at Fang. That was one of the most embarrassing sentences I have ever spoken out loud and he was laughing!

"Afraid someone was going to steal me?" He smirked. I gritted my teeth the cheerleaders, Brigit *****and the _red haired wonder__*****_ racing through my mind. **(A/n:grrr Brigit and the **_**red haired wonder…grr)**_

"Maybe" I said. Letting false sweetness and innocence creep into my voice I said to him "Ella is prettier then me." I waited to see his reaction, if he said yes I was gonna kick his a…

"Ella's got nothing on you Max, not for me" I had a split second to prepare myself before his head swooped down and his lips pressed against mine.

It wasn't soft n gentle or short n sweet. He tilted his head and kissed me so deeply the world started spinning like I was on a merry go round. With Fang. Sigh. It felt like it would never end and that was just fine with us.

**Fang's POV **

"You know we should be getting back to the others." I didn't want to go but duty calls.

"Oh look its raining" She said wiggling her eyebrows at me and winking. "They can't expect us to fly back in that , do they?" Smart. Reason no. 102 why I love her.

"I don't want to go either" She murmured. And there we have reason 103. She understands me. Today had been the second best day of my life, yesterday, when she told me she loved me? That was the best. We just talked and laughed and ate. A lot of the we were snuggled up together, quiet save for a few murmurings from either one of us .

I lost count of the amount of times I caught her staring at me, pure joy on her face and I stared right back. God she was beautiful. So beautiful it almost hurt.

But it couldn't last right? All too soon the 'rain" (*cough, cough* drizzle *cough, cough*) stopped.

**3****rd**** person POV**

They fell from the cave one after the other. Max went first. She was such a graceful flyer. It felt like someone had punched Fang in the guts when he watched her fly. On her own, her beauty almost hurt. Flying it was almost agony. To him it was breathtaking. She wasn't a marvel. She was an angel. He would have watched her all day if she hadn't motioned for him to do a u and a. He smiled and snapping out his powerful wings soared up to join her.

**A/n: there is a little bit of steam coming people, I just couldn't resist writing it! Big shout out to Ellen my buddy who's going to join me in 15-ness on Sunday…Happy b-day! Even though she probably hasn't gone near this website after me telling her too…so if your reading this hi and you better have a nice cake for me! And to Grainne my buddy who read this and told me it was good! And to you my faithful readers and reviewers! Thank you so much for inspiring me! 21 reviews! I feel so loved! Shall we try for 30? Yes lets! I'll still update but I would love 9 reviews so go ahead and make my day! The wonders this is doing for my ego ppl… **

**I know I haven't updated as quickly as I normally do but school, homework…..**

**I plead insanity, I regret nothing and I admit to absolutely everything! That's going on my tombstone even though I m getting cremated lol!**

**Peace, love, cookies and all that jazz….**

**Fly on**

**-Echo xxx**


	7. Feels so Good

**Chapter 7- Feels so Good **

**A/n: hi people! We have made 30 reviews! YAAAY! I have a question for you guys…what's a beta? What do they do? Lil help please… Please review! I'll love you forever**

**Ooh steam-ay! **

**Disclaimer: *groaaaaaaaaaaaaaans* fanfiction. The hint is in the name **

**Max's POV**

We reached my moms house by dinnertime. We flew lazily in wide, arcing circles taking our time, reveling in each others presence under the clear azure sky. As slow as we were we reached the house just as my stomach growled. Lucky, seen as we had no food left.

As soon as we reached the little wood near my moms house Fang grinned evilly and pulled me roughly against a wide oak. We were far enough away from the house that no-one could see or hear us. Except maybe Iggy. But I hoped that that wouldn't be necessary.

One hand rested on the tree trunk along side my head the other on my waist. What the h-e-double toothpicks was he doing? I started to hyperventilate at his closeness and my eyes grew wide.

"You know Max…"He began conversationally, taking a step forward. Now he was leaning against me, his face and inch or so away from mine.

"I don't know why your so scared I'm not gonna hurt you." He chuckled as only Fang can chuckle.

"I know your not gonna hurt me." I ground out between my teeth. "That's not what I'm scared of…" Now he was just a hairsbreadth away and his breath was tickling me. My pulse kicked it up a gear and my breathing grew more ragged as my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Fang, of course, was as cool and unruffled as if we were just having a friendly chat. Damn him and his emotion concealing-ness. Sure I could lie like a two faced dog when I needed to, in front of the other kids but with Fang…it was as if all my barriers melted away taking me with them until I was a puddle of awkwardness, dum emotion and actual girly embarrassment lying at his feet. God how I hate vulnerability. But anyway, back to the present.

"It would just be too weird." I said firmly. He trailed a finger softly down my neck, my shoulder, my back, along my hip. I shivered.

"We've dealt with weird before…" He breathed "…you think this is weird?!" He tightened the hold on my waist pulling me even closer.

"No-oh." I choked out. He had no idea how freaking wonderful that felt. I looked up to find him staring down at me intently, his eyes taking on the effect of black holes again. I couldn't look away or even speak. All I could do was drown as I feel deeper and deeper into his night sky eyes. Drowning didn't seem so bad anymore.

"There gonna find out soon enough but I'll do this for you Maximum, I'll try to keep my behavior in check." He chuckled darkly. The old Fang was gone. It seemed that Fangs barriers had melted too but hadn't taking him with him. I was still the puddle at his feet and I was at his mercy. He leaned down and kissed my jaw below my ear. I froze. He looks like he's enjoying himself the voice mused but I barely even heard or acknowledged it.

"But until we get into that house I'm your jailor and you're my prisoner." He laughed evilly and I half expected to see my eyes lying on the forest floor at this rate.

"You're mine! And until we walk in that door I'm gonna do whatever I want…"

**Fang's POV**

She was so delicately beautiful when she was frightened…of what I was doing, not of me. She had said so. I curled around her, wrapping my arms around her waist and whispered again "You're mine."

I was glowing with so much happiness that I was about to burst at the seams. This was how it should this was how it always should be. Yeah I know Mr. Rock but hey can't a guy get a break?

And then I jerked forward closing the distance between my lips and hers. Her perfect, red, soft lips.

I didn't want to stop, didn't want to do anything, except show her how much she meant me, how much I loved her. I tried to put everything into that one gesture: love, happiness, ultimate joy, excitement and desire. Desire to be with her for ever and to be able to kiss whenever I felt like it. The thought practically made my toes tingle. And I knew that if we ever survived to save the world, if we ever lived that long I was going to kiss her everyday and tell her how beautiful she was everyday. I tried to tell her that I would never leave her for as long as I lived. I think she got the message.

**Max's POV **


	8. Twisted sarcasm

**Chapter 8- Twisted sarcasm **

**Disclaimer: these things are totally stupid!**

**A/n: Yo peoples, soz about not updating sooner I went down to wexford for Easter and you know my exams are coming up in a few weeks so to make me feel less stressed …r&r please! Enjoy what ever Easter eggs you have left! **

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm CHOCOLATE!!!!!!**

Angel

_Fang_

**Fang's POV:**

We reached the house in about 10 minutes and as soon as we walked in the door we were bombarded by none other than-you guessed it-Nudge.

"Oh my god, like om to the fricking g! What took you guys so long! We were worried that erasers had got you, but that's silly coz all the erasers are dead. We went to the mall and Iggy wouldn't let us get you clothes coz he said you'd want to get clothes that you actually liked and Angel and I got really mad at him and what were you doing for two days???" Eh, spending the best two days of my life with Max? I quickly ran through the memories of the past two days in my head when I heard a high-pitched girly giggle.

'Awww Fang that's soo cute! Finally!' Oh crap, Angel!

'It's okay Fang I'm not gonna tell anyone. Me and Nudge always knew you guys were perfect for each other…' Great just great! Now Nudge AND Angel knew.

"Oh no she only guessed, me and Nudge…'

'_Nudge and I AngeI" thought back._

'Nudge and I guessed how you guys would end up…"She paused dramatically 'In love!!!!' 

'_Angel?'_

'Yeah?'

'_Can you just…GET OUT OF MY HEAD?'_

'Ok ok but I am soo happy for you guys…'

'_Angel…_'I was losing my patience. As cute as she may be I really did not need my creepy little sister/mind reader/a whole bunch of other stuff reading my mind in private moments.

'Bye!' I looked across the room to see a huge grin spread across Angel's face. The last time she looked like that we were at Cinderella's castle in Disneyland, Florida: land of the mouse. It was a hard life, but someone had to live it. While are "conversation" was going on (if you could even call it that) Max was telling Nudge about "the rain" aka the tiny drizzle that was are excuse for pure, undisturbed bliss.

**Max's POV: **

"It was raining and really windy so we couldn't fly." I lied smoothly.

The actual happenings would blow her socks off.

I looked up at Fang when I was finished. He was smirking of course. "the rain" *coughdrizzlecough*. I flushed for about two seconds until I got better control of my facial muscles. Fangs smirk grew Walking over to sit beside him at the window seat I watched him out of the corner of my eye. "I think you need to control your blood flow better max, anyone would think you were embarrassed about rain." I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine as I said "Careful Fang your happy glow might blind someone, all this smiling and someone is bound to think that your giving up your silent, mysterious and emo-ish ways." Icicles dripped from my words, sarcasm making them heavy. He scowled and I smiled showing that he was forgiven.

My breath froze in my throat when he winked at me and got up to join Angel and Nudge, turning around to smirk at my 'deer in the headlights' impression that we all know I do so well. If you don't sense the sarcasm in that sentence then there is no hope for you.

I took this moment to glance around at my flock. Iggy was making dinner, looked like spaghetti, and talking animatedly to the Gasman. A few words floated over to me- chlorine, sulphur, acid, so cool! Etc. etc. one word sprang to mind: bombs.

Nudge, Angel, Total and Fang were talking quietly to each other, Angel shooting Fang looks and grins every once in awhile. I wonder what that's all about?

Just then Ella came running down the stairs and squealed like a five year old who's just seen a spider. I tried not to compare.

"Ooo Max, Fang your back!" Throwing yourself across the room and into the arms of a certain birdgirl seemed an unlikely feat to be preformed by even a bird kid, but Ella managed it. Hugging me until near certain implosion she released me and turned to Fang contenting herself with a high five. She knew us so well. Loping across the room to Iggy she was met by a smile. Most of the rooms in my mams house were white so he had no trouble seeing( it was supposed to make the house look bigger, like yeah coz **I **knew about interior decorating.)

Ella started to stir some red sauce thing that was probably of the tomato persuasion just as Gazzy strolled over to the girls sensing that he wouldn't really be of help were cuisine was involved. The kid was almost as bad a cook as me. You think all the years of being the side kick to Iggy and none of igs culinary fineries and rubbed off on him but take bombs or pyromania now THAT was a different story.

Fate has a strange humor… it was almost as twisted as mine.

**I ajapolize most profusely once again for the, what? 3 week delay? Anyway it's up and your hopefully all happy and not gonna come after me with pitch forks on the basis of its shortness. C'mon ppl! I have exams! Ya know stress? In anyways read, review and recommend to a friend! **

**Peace, love, cookies and all that jazz-**

**Fly on-**

**Echo xxx**


	9. Fate is watching

**A/n: okay I know my current updating flow has been unacceptable but…NOW MY EXAMS ARE OVER!!!!... I will give you the gift of: TWO CHAPTERS today! Wooooo! Okay then in the words of peter pan…here we go!**

**Disclaimer: same old same old **

**Chapter 9: Fate is watching **

**Max POV: **

Soon enough Mom came home and dinner was ready courtesy of Iggy and a little bit of credit must go to the stirrer of red sauce-Ella. Needless to say there were many hugs from Mom. I've almost died from erasers, bombs, robots, evil scientists, other experiments and Gazzys unfortunate occurrences and now I am happy to report almost by a hug. How do humans deal with this every day of their lives? Sitting at my moms round table (round tables suit my so much better than square **{the mortal instruments-Magnus Bane}**) watching my flock eating and laughing I imagine is what a mother would feel like. Proud as heck of my little warriors. The moment just HAD to be ruined by Gazzy + too much garlic bread. Also needless to say cookies for dessert were eaten al fresco where there was fresh air. I flew up to the roof and watched my flock on the porch. My mom trying to protect the cookies from Gazzys grabbing hand and trying to protect her soul from the bambi eyes of the more elite and experienced cookie stealers-Ella and Nudge. Even Total was whining 'pitifully' at her feet. Throwing her eyes to heaven she dropped the plate on the table and skittered quickly away from the wild animals tearing at each other for them. Angel was leaning against Iggys shoulder describing the sun set. I grinned at the look of astonishment on his face as he pictured it. Giving him even more of a gift I heard him gasp when Angel sent him a mental picture. He leaned over and hugged her tight just for a picture of the sunset…hmm it was pretty. A half a yellow orb floating to the ground followed by fiery oranges and reds that melded into cool pinks swirling with purples and blues until the deepest royal blue at the very tip of the sky was seen flashing with the light of stars. It appears I am in a highly poetic mood.

Muttering about the joys of being a mutant poet as a career I heard the flutter of wings behind me…very familiar wing beats. I turned grinning to face Fang. Silent as a shadow he loped over and sat beside me. He was a perfect piece of what was about to come-night. If that was so then I was in love with night. I sighed as I gazed at the retreating profile of the sun, leaning my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and gazed down a slight smile on his lips.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked

"Not with you in comparison"

I met his lips halfway and then lay in loves arms as we watched the last rays of light leave us and nights blanket cover us in its warm embrace.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3rd person POV: **

The stars watched the world through sparkling eyes their gaze falling on the bright life sparks of the young flock. Most turned their sight to the two lovers resting in each others arms. A star watching felt their love and how hard their journey to the safety of each other had been. She smiled, to their knowledge their love was still a secret but the others in their family knew otherwise and were hatching a plan to make them admit it. She laughed. They were allowed their share of secrets but this one was to be shared and celebrated. Little did they know that she was watching over them. Others of their kind were coming and, as a fate, she knew the outcome could be fantastic or terrible it all depended on the reaction of the two strongest. The two in love. Ties could be broken or tightened and new love could bloom with the coming of them. The coming of Echo and her flock. The one who needed an insight into the world could have love. A bigger force could be made. Love could be strengthened and used to save the world…or it could all come crashing down to lie in ruins at their feet. For now they were safe and happy, most importantly happy. Alira turned, wishing them luck as she opened her angel wings and took off. After all the present could take care of its self, the past was done but the future? It was too be looked into. Arriving at the seeing pool she gave her attention to the fate of the flock…the ones she was the guardians of. Before delving into the possibilities of what was to come she risked another glance at them, flashing them a smile that became a twinkle of her shimmering aura when she turned her back again leaving them to their privacy.

What she didn't know was at the moment she smiled Max had been watching the sky and could have sworn she saw a star winking at her. She tore her gaze away to meet Fangs. The stars reflected in his night sky eyes and it seemed they fit their. Smiling she brushed her lips against his and let herself drown into the kiss until all thoughts of the star were washed away and melted into the night like the shadows.

**A/n: For anyone confused my stars are angels and Alira is the flocks guardian angel. She is a fate so she can look into the past and future of her "guarded". As a star and a fate she can see anywhere in the present. Ps her guarded are the flock. And yes I know my username is Echo. You think I didn't realize? Soz its kinda short but its got lots of hints as what's to come, can anyone guess any number of these things? There are three main ones.**

**Read, review and recommend to a friend.**

**Peace, love, cookies and all that jazz…**

**Fly on,**

**Echo**


	10. Late Night Antics

Chapter 10: Late night antic's

a/n: Hopefully this will be a longish chapter and I know I was meant to put this up ages ago. 3 month ago actually and I have no excuse except I was in Wexford during the summer and I was lazy. So, without further ado: the chapter that took 3 months to write. just take a seat , grab some fox's bisquits, and enjoy with Vinnie the panda!

Disclaimer: you know the drill! I own nothing except my plot, my ipod, a pair of old runners and the current contents of my head.

Max's POV 

**Jumping lightly off the roof I landed a bare second before hearing Fang's sneakers hit the ground. Doing a quick 360, I took a look at my flock and judging by the looks on most of their faces I decided to get these guys to bed.**

"**Come on people, time for some shut eye." There were mild protests from all around me but you could hear that their hearts weren't really into it. Stooping only slightly (he was getting so big!) I scooped up the Gasman. His head drooped and came to rest on my shoulder. I looked on quietly as his eyelids fell over the blue iris' I loved so much. He really was a sweet kid. Soon he was snoring lightly, his finger in the middle of twining around a lock of my hair. I gently ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead watching everyone from the corner of my eye. Nudge was gently leading Iggy in the doorway , following Ella and my Mom who were talking quietly. I was about to go in when I saw something amazing. **

**Angel had been lagging behind. Fang held his hand out for her to take. She looked up at him in surprise and took it gently smiling. As soon as she did though she knew she was done for. An evil smile flashed its way across Fangs face and soon he had thrown her into his arm and was tickling her mercilessly. Her squeals soon brought the gasman out of his land of dreams. He surveyed the scene before him, cracked a grin and shifted slightly in my arms for a better view, resting his head on my chest. **

"**Fang, stop!" Cried Angel."Only if you beg for mercy!" He cackled.**

"**No, never!" Soon she resorted to the easier way of making him stop without using her powers. "Please Fang?" Cue Bambii eyes. 'insert Bambii eyes here'0 0**

"**No fair! Powers are not allowed" He righted her and cradled her to his chest."There not powers silly there just skills" She said hugging him back. At that last sentence I burst out laughing, Gazzy soon joining me. They both shot me and Gazzy a look and we cracked up harder. I swear I was gonna bust a gut. **

**I got to hand it to Fang though, for an emotionless guy he would be a great dad. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Fang's POV: **

Max and the Gasman looked over at mine and Angel's antics. Max smiled, she seemed almost wistful and proud. Proud of me? I was just messing with Angel, but I guess me being the emotionless rock I wouldn't do that much now would I? In anyways, I strolled towards Max and we left the garden together, me cradling Angel and her the Gasman. Walking into Angels room I was again amazed at the amount of stuffed animals she managed to inherit from Ella. I gently lay her down in the bed and took of her shoes and socks and then got her into her pyjamas. She shifted in the bed and her arms went around Total who was sleeping soundly on "his" half of the bed.

"Fang?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah Angel?" I pulled back the curtains surrounding her bed and sat at the end of it waiting for her to speak.

"Fang?"

"Still here Ange'"

"Max was right…you _would _make a great dad…. zzzzzzz" Judging by the snores I would get nothing more from her tonight. I drew the curtains around her bed in the first stages of shock. I would make a great dad? Well we all new Max would make a great mom, she already was one! Hmm so Max was the mom of the flock and I would be the… dad? Iggy would so be the crazy uncle or big brother, Nudge the teenage daughter, Gazzy the mischievous troublemaking little brother and Angel the cute little baby of the flock (who was really a scary little mind reader.) I suppose Dr. M would be a Granny or older aunty and Ella would be the flocks cousin. Jeb didn't come into it but if he did he would be the rich great uncle who we never see and just sent money in cards at Christmas. And when we did hear from him it was from Max's head.

Drifting away from the confusing and painful memories of Jeb and into dreamy fantasies of Max and I while I waited for afore mentioned bird girl to come upstairs from Iggy and Gazzy's room.

In the middle of a good daydream.( We were getting married and we had kids) She shuffled upstairs and I grew slightly nervous, what was she gonna think of me, Mr. slightly-more-emotional-lately-rock doing this. Being a cliché. And stereotypical. And stupidly but still completely head over heels in love. Well we'll just have to wait and see.

She looked mildly surprised when she saw me but then pleased. Then just a smidgen puzzled.

"Why'd you wait up?" She whispered, afraid she'd wake the kids up. Selfless Max, that's her.

I motioned with one finger and she came closer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Max's POV:**

When I reached Fang he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and leaned into him. A girl could get used to this, you know the constant special attention, secret looks and safe feeling, not to mention the kissing part of things...;-) Then there was the possible jealously, over protectiveness and the fact that you weren't single anymore. Love. It was a fucked up feeling, a fucked up experience, if you excuse my French. I highly recommend it.

I looked up at his face, for once it wasn't closed off and carefully masked. Hesitation was written all over it. In Fang-ginese that means he was scared shitless.

"What's wrong?" Trade mark hands on hips.

"Nothing's wrong silly" He teased. " I just wanna give you something"

"What?" I asked incredulous.

"I wanna give you something" He repeated.

"I know that idiot, but what is it?

"Here." He said, suddenly, shoving something smooth into my hand. " Happy really late birthday Max"

My birthday was in March, Fang's in July, Iggy's in September. We were now all 15.

It was now November.

I looked down at my hand to examine this mysterious late birthday present.

Opening my hand slowly I glanced down at the smooth round object caught in my fingers. I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes and my breath hitched in my throat.

It was a thick wooden bangle. Tan in colour with splotches of pale almost white and brown. That wasn't what amazed me. The wood was carved in the shape of three feathers connected at the tips. They looked like my own primary feathers. It was beautiful. I had no idea Fang could do this. Mr. tall-dark-silent and handsome…forget I said that….had a talent for carving? Wow.

"Looks like you have many hidden talents" I joked lifting my head to thank him. My thanks died on my lips when I realized I was thanking nothing. I wheeled around wildly images flashing through my brain, whitecoats erasers, needles, pain.

That's when I heard a dark chuckle from somewhere behind me.A low growl built up in my throat and ripped out my chest, him and his damn disappearing act! I turned towards the end of the hall. Tracing the sound to my right I brushed my hands along the wall, one at waist height, the other at his knee height…just in case he was crouching. Wouldn't surprise me, sly little fecker.

My hand brushed against something and I cracked a grin. I couldn't see Fang but I could touch him. Experimentally I traced a finger up the wall. Yep, that was definitely him. When I reached his shoulders, I grabbed them and dragged him forward into a hug.

The funny thing is to anyone else it would look like I was hugging thin air.

Fang put his arms around me and suddenly appeared, awkwardly hugging me back.

"you know," he began conversationally "I didn't think you'd like it this much."

"Thank you" I whispered into his shoulder.

"Your welcome"

I took a long breath in, filling my head with his dizzying scent. It smelt like rain and pine trees. Like outside. Kinda musky but definitely masculine. It was heaven. We stood there for a minute until I ruined it all with a yawn.

Fang pulled back, licking his lips.

"Your tired, you should go to sleep."

"I'm not tired I'm fi-," Another yawn blocked what I was trying to say. Fang smiled in triumph.

"Goodnight Max"

"Night Fang," I mumbled turning and heading to mine and Ella's room like the good little puppy I was.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" There was teasing in his voice.

I turned with an eyebrow quirked.

"You're sending my to bed like a 5 year old," I scoffed. "Of course not" His eyes became round and he pouted. Believe me, it took all my self control not to laugh. I rolled my eyes and turned. When I was sure he couldn't see my face I allowed myself to grin and begin sauntering to where my bed was calling for me.

A slight breeze and I felt warm lips on my neck. An involuntary sigh slipped between my lips.

" Ok now I can let you go."

"Your so very mature Fang"

"I know, but that's why you love me."

"And yet, in moments like this I wonder why."

"Because I can do this." His finger ran along my spine and I shivered. Damn, there goes my self control.

"That's why."

"Yes," I responded "you can, but I can do this." My elbow poked his floating rib and I slipped out of his weakened grip. My hips moving in success, I reached the door. Turning with a smile, I grinned at him staring back at me, the most shocked expression on his face.

"Close your mouth Fang you'll catch flies." It closed with an audible snap.

"Better look next time Superman. See ya in the morning" And then I was gone, the door swinging shut in front of my receding figure. Still grinning I landed on the bed with a thump I gradually drifted off to sleep, awaiting morning, the duvet soft under my finger tips.

Turns out morning was in the pitch dark being woken by Ella.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/n: ooh cliffy! What will happen next? Will the flock discover any secrets? It's about to get interesting. **

**As ever read, review and recommend to a friend. Thanks for reading and please forgive my laziness.**


End file.
